Bad Love
by Cardfighter By Maple
Summary: Flora has to marry the prince of zenith. but dosen't know who it is. sadly it was someone she hoped it wasn't. now her and "her prince" need to find a way out of getting married. what are they going to do? Please read and review!
1. Returing home

"bye girls" flora said

"bye flora" they all said

and then she turned around and saw helia

"did you forget something?" asked helia

"oh ya good bye honey" flora said to helia

"i love you my sweet flower" said helia

"i love you too helia and i'll miss you bye"said flora

"i'll miss you more and bye flora" helia said

as he watched her get on a bus to lynfea

and then flora was on her way home.

when she arrived in lynfea there was a car there to get her

and the man said "nice to see you agian princess".

"nice to be back" flora repleyed

then she got in the car and was on her way to the castle.

and when they got there her mother,father, and sister were waiting for her.

flora got out of the car and said "mom,dad,miele oh i missed you all so much"

and gave them all hugs.

the king said "it's nice to see you again princess". "oh dad" flora said blushing

then the queen said "yes tonight we are having a fest in hourn that your home and some more news".

"wow thanks mom and dad i can't wait"said flora

then she went in side and went up to her room.


	2. Some Bad News

That night the maids got floras favorite dress out.

**(pic on my profile)**

and then flora put it on and went to dinner.

the king said "we are so happy to have our flora home and more news".

then the queen pulled the king aside and said "maybe we should wait"

and flora was listening and then she butted in and said "no tell me"

"alright tell her"said the queen

"flora you are our princess and almost 18 so in a months time you will be

queen and me and your mother have found a king for you to marry"the king said

"wait what i'm getting married in a month" flora said shocked and mad

"yes"said the queen

"to who and i have a boyfirend helia and i love him why"flora said

"well he's the prince of zenith and you have to your a princess so i'm

sorry but you must break up with helia"said the king

"but i never even met him and i dont want to berak up with helia"flora said

"well you have now no more buts got it your to be married in a month"said the king sterenly

"fine when will i met him"flora asked

"in 3 weeks we are having a ball to celeabrate your engaredment you'll me him there"said the queen

"fine but can my friends come"flora asked

"sure"said the queen

"just one thing"flora said

"what" said the king

"I HATE YOU" yelled flora.

and then she ran off crying.


	3. Long Story

flora ran to her room crying.

"flora sweetie we didn't want to upset you" said the queen

"well you did why why do i have to get married?" asked flora still crying

"again your our princess and you have to marry the man we pick i'm sorry

but that's how it is" said the queen

then the queen got up and left flora alone and flora though

i'll go back to alfea i know it's a week early but who care's i don't want to stay

flora went to her parents and said

"fine i'm going back to alfea early o.k"said flora

"alright have a safe trip back"said the king

"i will bye love you guys see you soon"said flora

"we love you to bye"said both the king and queen

then when she arrived back at alfea no one was there except bloom and techna.

they didnt feel like going home for spring break.

bloom and techna saw flora and ran up to her and said

"why are you back so early?"asked bloom

"ya you left like 2 days ago why are you back?" asked techna

"i didn't want to be at home right now" flora said

"why"they both asked

"long story" flora said


	4. Who's the prince?

"alright so tell us"bloom said

"ya you can trust us" said techna

"o.k well i'm the princess of lynfea"flora said

"wow flora how come you didn't tell us before" asked bloom

"ya if you want us to keep it a secert we will"said techna

both of them nodding

"no it's fine it won't be a secert much longer" said flora

"why"asked bloom

"well because i'm the princess in a month i have to get mar-married"flora said looking down

"WHAT"bloom said

"to helia right"asked techna

"no to a prince"said flora

"WOW" they both said

"what about helia"asked bloom

"don't know i love him but im being forced to marry a prince"said flora

"well whos the prince"asked techna

"i don't know al i know is that he's the prince of zenith"flora said

"wh-wh-what"said techna

"ya hey whos the prince of zenith"flora asked techna

"i don't know"said techna

"all i know is that he goes to redfountion and no one knows he a prince"said techna

"oh ok"said flora

techna was so scared they will soon know the truth.


	5. Off to Zenith

"but someone has to know who he is"flora said

"ya the king and queen and princess"techna said with what she just said she put her hands over her mouth

"oh so there's a princess why can't she be married"flora said

"because it say's here she is yonuger and she goes to alfea but it doesn't give a name" bloom said

"aw man so that means only one thing to do"said flora

"what" asked techna

"i'm going to zenith you guys coming" she asked

"i'm in" said bloom

"cool how bout you techna" flroa asked

techna though i cant say no i guess i have to.

"sure"said techna

"ya" flora and bloom said so cheerful

they arrived in zenith and when they got to the castle the gards said

"hello princess techna it's nice to see you"

flora and bloom looked at techna so confused

"i didn't mention i was a princess"said techna nervously

"no"said flora madly

"let us in pelase" techna said

"yes your highness" said the gard

so they went in and they were listening to the prince argu with the king and queen

"you have to marry the princess of lynfea"said the queen

"why i don't wan't to" said the prince

when flora and bloom heard his vioce and said

"is that"said bloom

"no i couldn't be"said flora

"sorry it is" said techna


	6. What He's The Prince

"you have to prince riven o.k"said the king

"but im in a relationship with musa and i love her"said riven

"im sorry but you have to break up with her now go back to red fountion your getting married in a

month got it" said the king

"yes father" said riven

then the girl left fast then they went back to alfea

"first techna what the hell riven your borther and your a fricken princess"bloom said

"second FLORA YOUR MARRYING RIVEN" bloom almost exploded

"yes im sorry i didn't tell you i was embarssed and i didnt want you guys to know im a princess"techna expianed

"oh o.k"bloom and flora siad

"i do not want to marry riven of all people riven"flora said

"hey thats still my brother you know and that means in a months time you'll be my sister in-law" said techna

"oh ya sorry tech and at least one good thing comes out of this aggered marriged" flora said

"acordding to me and timmy riven just walk in his room i just asked timmy he's back"said techna

"i have to go and talk to him"said flora

" you want us to come" asked bloom

"no thanks" said flora

"alright good luck flo"they both said

then flora transformed into her enchantix and started going to red fountion


	7. The Talk

**sorry i took so long i will be up dating more over summer heres chapter 7 hope you enjoy!**

Flora turned into her enchantix and flew to redfountian.

When she got there she knocked on his window and riven opened it.

Helia's not here, said riven

I know, said flora

Then why are you here? asked riven

To talk to you, replied flora

ME, riven asked surprised

Yes you, flora said as she flew into the room and UN transformed

Why do you want to talk to me? Riven asked still confused

I Know, said flora

You know what flora? he asked nervously

I know you're the prince of Zenith and your techna's brother, said flora matter of factly

No I'm not a prince and techna's not my sister your nut's, he said hoping she'd buy it

I know because the prince of zenith is supposed to get married to the princess of lynfea in a month, flora said

Ok I'm not going to hide it yes I'm the prince of zenith and Tec's my sis and I'm engaged, said riven in defeat

And please don't tell musa, he added

I wasn't going to, said flora

Hey how did you know I'm supposed to get married in a month? he asked her looking at her questionly

Flora sighed because I'm the princess of lynfea, flora said sadly

What I'm marrying you, riven yelled surprised

Yup, flora said with sadness and anger

No offense I don't want to marry you I love musa, riven said honestly

Its ok I don't love you either I love helia, flora said being honest

Then what are we going to do flora? asked riven hoping for a plan to get them out of this

**hoped you like it **

**please review!**

**with hugs winxcouples!**


	8. The Picnic

Flora's still at redfoutian

"I don't know", said flora

"Well dose anyone else know?" asked riven

"Yes bloom and Tec", flora said

"Ok just tell them not to say anything", riven said

"Already did", said flora

"Good", said riven

"You know we have to tell people right?", flora asked riven

"Why", riven asked

"So then in a month we won't have to explain why were engaged", flora said like it was the simplest thing in the world

It's the next week everyone's back at school so flora called a picnic by the lake.

When everyone arrives the girl go straight to their boyfriends except flora.

Flora is talking to riven.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" riven asked the nervous nature fairy

"No but it's better to tell them now than later", flora said

"Fine", riven said not so happy

Everyone's sitting down except riven and flora.

There about to tell them….

**i like me cliffies**

**please read and review**


	9. The Truth Is Ugly

_Hey everyone sorry i haven't up dated this in a while i have my other stories that are really taking off. so im almost done with one it's only going to be like one or two more chapters ok just letting you know._

* * *

><p>"Ok hey everyone." said Flora shyly and nervously<p>

"Flo what's going on? " Asked Layla

"Ok might as well tell you ." said Flora "what's wrong flora?" Asked Helia

"Well I'm almost 18 and when I am I must become queen so to do that I must be married." said Flora worried

It was quite for a second then "WHAT!" Yelled everyone (except Riven, Bloom, and Tecna)

"Why to who?" Asked a very hurt and confused Helia

Before flora answered Stella interrupted "Flora darling you're a princess and you didn't tell me" she said offended

"I wanted to its just I don't want to be a princess and because I am I have to married someone else that's not Helia." said Flora looking down sadly

"Flora there has to be something we can do right?" he Asked pleadingly almost like begging

"No there's nothing I can do." said Flora "ok well who are you marrying?" Asked Helia trying to stay calm and collected

"He's the prince of zenith." Flora started to say until Tecna interrupted her

"He's also my brother." said Tecna making everyone look at her

"You're a princess to hum no one tells me anything" said an overly dramatic Stella

"Tec I didn't know you had a brother or were a princess" said Timmy shocked

"Yeah and he's closer than you think" said Tecna now they were curious

"Who" asked Brandon

"Me" said a small voice when everyone looked over to where the voice came for they were sure surprised that it came from Riven.

"WHAT" they all screamed again

"Yeah" said Riven looking down

"Riven you're prince thanks for telling us buddy" said Brandon copying his girlfriend

"You and Tecna are nothing alike how are you related" Asked Nabu who had a look of bewildment on his face

"Well we are" said Tecna

"Hold on if Riven's the prince of zenith and you're supposed to marry the prince of zenith then" Stella started to say

"YOU'RE MARRYING RIVEN!" Yelled everyone

"Yeah but I don't want to Helia please know I love you and only you" said Flora in tears

"I know my beautiful flower I wish there was something we could do" said Helia hugging Flora

"Riven is it true" Riven turned around to see Musa almost in tears

"Yes it is but If it were different I would marry you Muse" said Riven holding her close

"So now we have to break up right " Asked Musa

"Yeah I'm so sorry Musa" Riven said with tears streaming down his face

"Flora do we have to " Asked Helia

"Yes I'm very sorry Helia it's over" said Flora crying

Then a portal opened up

"We have to go to lynfea until the wedding " said Flora sadly

"Yeah there's a ball in a week we hope you all come "said Riven staring at Musa

"A Ball yuppie " said Stella everyone sweat dropped

"Stella " everyone said

"What " she asked innocently

"Oh never mind we'll see you guys in a week " said Flora as she went through the portal

"Yeah bye " said Riven as he followed.

Then the portal disappeared.

Here's the second to last chapter or the next to last chapter i don't know yet.

See next time in Bad Love!


	10. WTF?

_Hey I've Decided There will be 11 chapters._

* * *

><p>It's the night of the ball.<p>

All the winx and specialist are there.

Bloom is wearing a light and dark blue cocktail dress. With dark blue strap high-heels.

She has light blue eye shadow with a pink lip-gloss. And a silver necklace. Her hair was braided (like her enchantix). And had a gold tiara with a sapphire gem in the middle of it.

Stella is wearing a long yellow ruffle dress with an orange tint. With golden high-heels.

She has sparkly orange eye shadow and clear sparkly lip-gloss. Her hair is wavy and down.

And a golden tiara with a diamond in the middle.

Musa is wearing a long red silk dress with a slit up to the mid-thigh. With shiny red high-heels.

She has sparkly white eye shadow and red lip-gloss. Her hair was put to the side and curly.

And a silver tiara with a ruby in the middle.

Layla is wearing a medium green knee length dress. With silver high-heels.

She has green eye shadow and sparkly tan lip-gloss. Her hair is the same.

And she has a silver tiara with an emerald in the middle.

Tecna is wearing a long purple gown. With Lavender high-heels.

She has light purple eye shadow and light pink lip-gloss. Her hair is curly on the ends.

She has a silver tiara with an amethyst gem in the middle of it.

The girls were all dancing with their boyfriends except musa and helia.

Then king leaf and Queen Violet the king and queen of lynfea came out.

"Hello everybody tonight we welcome king Dec and Queen Electra of zenith to lynfea. Also we celebrate the engament of our Princess Flora and Prince Riven of zenith." Said King Leaf

"Yes so people of lynfea welcome our guest "said Queen violet and as she said that the king and queen of zenith walked out.

Everyone cheered.

"Now welcome the future king and queen of lynfea Prince Riven and Princess Flora." King Leaf said

Then Flora and Riven walked out.

Flora was wearing a long light and dark pink gown. With clear sparkly high-heels.

She has light pink eye shadow and deep pink lip-gloss. Her hair is all loose curls.

And she has a silver tiara with a rose diamond in the middle.

"Now for the opening dance" said Queen Violet

Then flora and riven started dancing they both looked over to musa and helia and saw the hurt in the eyes.

When it was over they walked back to their parents.

"We have an announcement to make "said Kind leaf getting everyone's attention.

"We changed the wedding date for prince riven and princess flora the wedding will be held tomorrow "said Queen violet happily King Dec and Queen Electra agreed

Everyone cheered.)Except the winx and specialist)

"WHAT!"They all yelled


	11. A Happily Ever After

**Here it is the last chapter of Bad Love Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>That night the winx and the specialists met in Flora's room.<p>

"What are we going to do" said Musa. "I don't know" said Flora.

Everyone was confused.

"Do about?" asked Stella.

"Do about the wedding tomorrow" said Flora.

"Wait so you are planning to stop it" asked Bloom.

"Yes why wouldn't we" said both Musa and Flora.

Everyone looked nervous.

"Wait you thought me and flora we're just going to with the wedding?" Said Musa.

"You thought I was going to go through with marrying riven?" said Flora.

"Kinda" everyone replied.

"You're all crazy" said Musa. "Yeah"agreed Flora.

"So what's the plan they changed the date so now we have to think of something" said Layla.

"I got it" said Riven.

/Time Skip/Next day/The Wedding/

All the winx we're in braidmades dresses. They all wore the same light pink knee length dress with a light green bow around the waist.

The specialist except Helia and Riven wore a black tux with a green tie.

Riven wore a black tux with a dark green tie.

Music started to play and out came Flora wearing a long to the floor gown. It was white with pale pink roses around the waist and all down the back. Her hair was down.

As she walked down the alse with her father she though. /Hope this works/

She got to the altar and stood next to Riven.

"Dearly beloved today we are here to celebrate the holy matrimony of princess Flora and prince Riven now if anyone object to this wedding speak now or forever hold your peace" said the pastor.

It was quite for a moment then. "I object" Said Helia standing up.

"And on what grounds do you object" said King Leaf.

"On the grounds that I love Flora and I don't want her marrying anyone except me" said Helia.

King Leaf was about to say something but was innturumped.

"I object also" said a voice for up front. Everyone turned to look who said it. It was Musa.

"I love Riven and I don't want to lose him" said Musa making everyone gasp.

King Dec looked skeptical. Then Tecna spoke.

"Mom Dad" they looked towards Tecna "King Leaf Queen Violet please don't make Flora and Riven marry each other they don't love each other. But they are in love Flora loves Helia and Riven love Musa. Can't you see that if you really wants what's best for them you would call off this wedding and let them be." said Tecna.

Flora ran to Helia and he held her Musa did the same with Riven.

"See there both in love so please let them be happy" said Tecna smiling at the two couples.

The kings and queens sighed in defeat.

"I must say you two look like a perfect couple and I apologize for arranging a marriage. Flora I'm sorry" said King Leaf

"It's ok dad I know you wanted what's best for me but you didn't know that Helia" said Flora hugging Helia

King Leaf and Queen Violet smiled at their daughter and her boyfriend.

"Riven sweetie we thought you would be better marrying royalty but we were wrong you are better off marrying Musa" said Queen Electra.

"Thanks mom dad" said Riven hugging Musa.

"This weddings canceled" said King Leaf and King Dec.

Everyone cheered.

/6 years later/

"Honey hurry we'll be late" The Queen of Melody said.

"Coming" said her husband.

They were on their way to lynfea to meet their friends.

When they arrived they met everyone in the ball room.

"Hey Musa, Riven it's good to see you" said Flora.

Musa and Riven married not to long after the event of 6 years ago.

And ruled melody surprised Riven that Musa was a princess.

When he asked 'why she didn't tell him' her answer was 'you didn't ask'.

"Hey guys how are you doing" Riven asked.

"As good as we can" said Timmy with a 3 year old on his lap.

A couple months after Musa and Riven married Tecna and Timmy did to.

And took over Zenith. And three years later they were blessed with a son the named him John.

He is three years old.

"Can you believe it been six years" asked Stella.

"Hardly it feels longer" said Bloom.

A year after Stella and Brandon got married. They had a double wedding with Bloom and Sky.

Stella and Brandon currently rule Solaria. Well Bloom and Sky rule Eraklion.

"So Layla how's Jordan?" asked Musa.

"Oh he's good he says he misses Talia" she said looking at Flora and Helia.

A couple months after Stella, Brandon, Bloom, and Sky married. Layla and Nabu did.

The year Musa and Riven married they had a son named Jordan. He is now 5 years old.

It was quite wedding and it was held on Tides. Which they currently rule.

Everyone laughed.

"Well we'll need to set up a play date" said Helia.

"Yeah sounds like Jordan has a crush" said Tecna.

"Possibly" said Nabu.

"Uncle Riven can I sit on your sholders"asked a bored John.

"Sure buddy come on" said Riven smiling at his young nephew.

He picked him up and put him on his shoulders.

"Mommy daddy when am I going to see Jordan again?" asked a small girl midnight blue hair and eyes and tan skin.

"I don't know sweet heart maybe next week" Helia told his daughter.

"Ok" she said shyly.

"Talia why don't you take John and go play" Flora said to her daughter.

"Ok come on John" she said.

"Coming" he said getting off Riven's shoulders and following Talia.

"They grow up so fast" said Layla.

Everyone agreed.

After the canceled wedding Flora found out she was pregnant. She gave birth to a baby girl named Talia.

Four years later her and Helia married. Talia was the flower girl. And now they rule lynfea together.

Talia is six years old and her best friend is Jordan who is five.

The last six years have been great for the winx and specialist.

They got married and some had kids.

They also learned there is a happily ever after.


End file.
